


Got My Number

by ShrimpWithGlasses



Series: The All About Luv Project [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, fake boyfriend, rental boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrimpWithGlasses/pseuds/ShrimpWithGlasses
Summary: Nobody Needs to be Lonely, Just Say the Word and You Won't Be
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Series: The All About Luv Project [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662577
Kudos: 18





	Got My Number

  
“I can’t believe I let you guys talk me into this…” 

  
_“Uh, to be fair, we didn’t talk you into anything.”_ Minhyuk explained over webcam. 

  
_“I agree. We just sent you the link, dude.”_ Jooheon added.

  
“But I’ve been telling you guys how extra alone I’ve been lately. This is a set up isn’t it?” Hyungwon sneered, pointing at the faint computer screen in front of him.

  
_“We sent you the link. That’s it. If you decide to partake in the pleasantries, that’s on you bud.”_

  
You may be wondering what the hell these 3 are arguing about. Well, it all started when Hyungwon entered his not-so-pleasant relationship. It wasn’t so bad, if you take into account that his partner was barely part of this ‘relationship’. Hyungwon longed to be in a relationship where he and his partner could spend time together. He wanted to spoil them, treat them kindly and fuck it, cuddle and watch movies for crying out loud.

  
That’s what he thought would happen when he agreed to date his partner, but since then, he’s felt no different than a house pet, which was totally **not** a kink of his.

  
Today, he decided to video chat with his online friends Minhyuk and Jooheon, who were used to his lonely ramblings at this point. But, maybe not this day. Which is why they both decided to send their dear, lonely friend a link to a website they’ve recently come across. And with no hesitation whatsoever, Hyungwon received it, took a moment, and signed up for a free account.

  
That brings us to now, where the three of them are still bickering.

  
_“Hyungwon, look. We’re no relationship experts, but if they’re barely there making **you** feel loved and happy, I think you have every right to move on.”_ Stated Jooheon. 

  
_“YEAH, FUCK THE SYSTEM! BE GAY, DO CRIMES!”_ Minhyuk yelled.

  
Hyungwon, after finally coming out of the ball he'd curled himself up in a moment ago sat up and sighed. “I don’t know, you guys…I mean, they aren’t _completely_ absent. And they get me nice gifts in a while.” That sentence had so little heart to it, it hurt. Minhyuk and Jooheon merely shared a glace though their screens. 

  
_“Whatever you say, Mr. Pet play is not my kink.”_ And with that, Jooheon logged off.

  
_“Just tell us what happens later ok. And remember, do crimes, be gay and have fun.”_ Minhyuk gave an ok sign before signing off as well.

  
With that, Hyungwon was left to his own devices. Literally. Hesitation holding him back, he continually locked and unlocked his phone, the website in question staring him square in the face. _God I can’t believe they sent me this. And I can’t believe I’m actually interested._ He thought to himself. After minutes of pondering, he unlocked his phone and pressing the blaring ‘Take Survey Now!’ button on top of the screen. _“Weird that a dating website has a survey, but ok I guess.”_ After answering question after question and filling out a safety paper(?), he pressed ‘Find Your Match!’ which he assumed was the finish button. 

  
It wasn’t until the next screen loaded and ‘Thank you for choosing Rental Boyfriend!’ was staring him in the face that he realized exactly what website he was sent to. “WAIT WHAT?” Hyungwon frantically checked the website description, and it was in fact a rental boyfriend website and _not_ a dating website like he initially thought. Thus, began Hyungwon’s mental breakdown. 

  
“OH FUCK WHAT HAVE I DONE? THIS WAS SUCH A BAD IDEA, I SHOULD HAVE NEVER TRUSTED SOMETHING THOSE TWO SENT ME, GOD IM SO STUPID. I DIDN’T EVEN CHECK IF THIS WAS GAY FRIENDLY OR NOT, WHAT THE HELL AM I GONNA SAY TO THE GUY THAT GETS HERE? PLUS, I DON’T EVEN HAVE ANY MONEY! GREAT NOW HE’S PROBABLY GONNA KICK MY ASS FOR BEING GAY _AND_ BROKE”

  
Amidst his yelling, he hears a ding from his phone. “Your match, Wonho, is on his way!” Staring at his phone, he merely accepted his fate and waited for this Wonho guy to show up. _Outing yourself to a stranger, great job, Hyungwon. Maybe I **should** just stay a house pet._ And with not a moment to lose, there was a knock on his door. He slowly makes his way to the door and creaks it open.

  
Now, here’s the thing, the last thing he expected to see was a very attractive, small in stature but BIG in muscle, man standing in his doorway. Yet, there he was, such a man. Hyungwon only stared blankly as Wonho smiled at him. “Um, hi! Are you Hyungwon?” Hyungwon pulled himself together and gestured for him to come inside. “Uh, yeah, come in!” As Wonho made himself comfortable and sat on the nearest seat, Hyungwon braced himself for what’s to come. 

  
“Ok, first off, there may have been a misunderstanding. I realize you may have been expecting a girl or something, and that I apologize for. And second, I don’t really have the money to pay you, I thought I was signing up for a dating site not a rental boyfriend, so if you wanna,, idk, kick my ass or something just make it quick and we’ll be on our way, ok? Ok.” Hyungwon glanced at Wonho, who was just staring at him. “Umm…”

  
“Oh, no, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to stare; I just was taken aback by how attractive you are.” Wonho giggled. “Oh, uh, thank you?” Wonho smiled and gestured for Hyungwon to take a seat next to him. “And you don’t need to apologize, these things happen. And if it makes you feel any better, I’m ok with anyone; boy, girl, anybody in need of a hug to be honest. And don’t worry about the payment either, I’ll be just fine!” Wonho ended with a smile.

  
_Wow, what an angel._

  
Wonho laughed. “So I’ve been told, yes.” Hyungwon shied away, realizing he called this man an angel to his face. “So…you're ok _without_ the payment?” Hyungwon asked. “More or less, yeah. Just as long as you let me keep you company for today. Whether you were looking for me or not, you were still feeling lonely, and I can’t just leave you alone, now can I?” Hyungwon felt the blood rush to his face. He can’t believe his luck, meeting someone so kind and gentle, and not to mention very attractive. Nodding in agreement, they spent the rest of that day getting to know each other. And for the next couple of weeks, they spent their time doing exactly what Hyungwon wanted in his own relationship. 

  
He considered Wonho another friend for now, but man did he make him feel happy beyond his wildest dreams. It was almost a shame when they had to part, and Hyungwon had to go to sleep in his bed all alone. They messaged each other though the Rental Boyfriend app, but Hyungwon wished he had Wonho’s real number. _I don’t think we’re that close yet, though…_

  
They got together again one Friday night at Hyungwons’ place, as per usual. And Hyungwon felt today he was gonna ask for Wonho’s number. At some point. They sat down and began to talk about their shared love for music, and eventually, love for the same group. “No way, you like Monsta X too?!” Wonho asked. “Yeah, I’ve been following them for about 2 years now.” Wonho smirked. “Well, I’ve been with them since pre-debut.” Hyungwon sulked.

  
“I’m teasing, Wonnie. So, who’s your bias?” Hyungwon lit up at the question. “Oh, definitely Wonhee, she’s super adorable!” Wonho nodded. “She is pretty cute, but Dodo is absolutely STUNNING, wouldn’t you say?” They both get carried away in their conversation that they lose track of time, and Hyungwon finds that now would be the right time to ask. But before he opened his mouth, his doorbell rings. “Won, I’m home!” 

Hyungwon recognized the voice. “QUICK, HIDE!” He whispered as he moved Wonho to the bathroom. With him safely hidden, Hyungwon opens the front door. “Oh, there he is, my favorite boy!” His partner reaches in for a hug, and gives him a peck on the cheek, much to Hyungwons’ displeasure. “What bring you here all of a sudden?” Hyungwon watches as his partner walk around the living room. “I haven’t seen you in a while, wanted to make sure you were eating all right.”

  
Hyungwon couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “Well, now that I see you’re ok, I’ll be on my way!” His partner chirped, heading right for the door. “W-wait, but you just got here?” Hyungwon questioned. “Yes, but I have to be in America by tomorrow, duty calls as they say.” He gives Hyungwon one last hug and pat on the head before finally leaving. “Right…duty always calls.” He muttered as he closed his front door.

  
“Coast is clear, Wonho.” He shouts as he makes his way to his bedroom. Wonho follows right behind. Hyungwon sits on his bed and lets out a deep sigh. “Do you…want me to go?” Wonho asks. Hyungwon shook his head. “Just, lay down with me. Please?” He does just that and lays right beside Hyungwon. “Didn’t know you had someone already…” Wonho’s voice wavered. Hyungwon laughed. “If you could even call it that. They’re never here. It’s always work, work, work! Never me!” Hyungwon turns facing Wonho.

  
“They work, I get it. But I’m a person, not some pet you can just leave at home and expect them to be happy once you finally come and visit.” Wonho wrapped his arms around him. “I thought I was ok living like that, but, after being with you, I’d choose you over them any day.” Before Wonho could respond, Hyungwon falls asleep in his arms. 

  
The next morning, Hyungwon awoke face to face with Wonho. He immediately turned the opposite way, face bright red. “You’re awake?” Wonho sat himself up, rubbing his eyes. Hyungwon turned and sat himself up across from him. “Did you sleep well?” He asked mid yawn. Hyungwon nodded. “You?” Wonho chuckled. “Yeah, your bed’s comfortable enough, if it wasn't for a certain _someone_ using my arm as their pillow.”

  
“Oh my god, I’m sorry!” Wonho smiled. “No, it’s ok. You were cute when you slept, I didn’t want to wake you.” For the next few seconds, they sat in silence. “Hey, um, how about we stop this rental boyfriend stuff?” Hyungwon froze. “Oh fuck, you were uncomfortable, I knew it! I’m so sorry, I-” Wonho shushed him. “Let me finish.” He giggled. He took a deep breath and looked Hyungwon in the eyes. “Hyungwon, would you like to go out with me, not as a fake couple, but a real one?”

  
“Really?” Hyungwon asked. Wonho smiled before asking for Hyungwon’s phone. He unlocked it and passed it over to him, where he began typing away. He tried peeking over, but Wonho kept it hidden until he handed it back to him. “There. Now you’ve got my number.” Hyungwon looked down at his phone and looked at the brand-new number in his contacts, and took notice of the name that came with it. 

  
“Wait, so, Wonho _isn’t_ your real name?” He asked, the confusion obvious in his voice. And there he went, laughing that cute laugh of his again. “No, of course not silly!” Hyungwon blushed in embarrassment. Wonho interlocked fingers with him before continuing. “Wonho was my work name. Now, you can just call me Hoseok.” They gave each other a warm smile.

  
_Hoseok…_

  
You can imagine the conversation that was had when Hyungwon introduced Hoseok to Minhyuk and Jooheon. 

**Author's Note:**

> C'mon, I couldn't have this series without HyungwWonho, you MAD??? Also, cheating is bad, but in this case. is it??? idk, read it as you will. And I promise this'll be the last story with Hyungwon as part of the couple. I don't know why I wrote him in 3 times...


End file.
